Firecracker
by specialsmiley1315
Summary: AU- Some people think the best remedy for losing someone you love is to move on when really it's getting that person back. *Smut*


***Hey everybody! This is my first TWD one-shot. It's with my OC, Aria Redford. I hope you all enjoy it and reviews are greatly appreciated!***

* * *

I huff, staring at the empty stage with the changing spotlights. Purples and blues dance around the room in time with the techno beat in the background. Merle just doesn't fucking understand. This isn't going to make me feel better. I don't need a piece of ass, I need my damn girl back, and that's not physically possible.

" _She's the best here, little brother. Now get your ass in there and appreciate the money I've spent on your pussy ass."_

If I step out that door anytime soon I'll get my teeth knocked in so I settle in the large leather chair, biting at the skin around my thumb, waiting for this to be over. Guilt rages through my veins, my thoughts waging a war between wanting to enjoy this and wanting to storm out of this room, knock Merle on his ass, and get a cold beer.

A classic rock song with a heavy bass and drum beats through the speakers above, the bright stage lights dimming as the spotlights brighten in intensity, moving to the new rhythm of the song. The black curtain in the back opens up, the stripper entering. I shift uncomfortably in the seat as she slowly makes her way to the pole in the center of the stage, gripping it tight and swinging her toned body around once.

 _She's gone, man._

The woman's curvaceous with a supple ass that just begs to be squeezed. Those high-waisted jean shorts come up to her belly button, hiding part of her toned stomach, but the shorts leave nothing to the imagination as her back is turned to me. Long blonde hair cascades over her shoulders, the bangs wild and long, hanging into her eyes that are painted in thick black liner. Her large rounded breasts are busting from a white button top that that was cut and tied right under her breast line, the collar popped. The lights dance over her body as she moves around the pole, her sun kissed skin shimmering with glitter.

I bite my lip, watching her swing low on the pole, bobbing her body up and down. She moves smoothly, subtle sways of her hips as she trails her hands up and down her body, squeezing exactly where I want to.

 _One girl dancing and you're ready to just forget about her?_

My gaze falls to the floor, a heavy huff leaving me in frustration. I can't keep living in the past, she wouldn't want me to, but Aria was it. She was the fucking girl I wanted. I had her and now she's gone, fucking dead. Soft, gentle fingers sweep over my cheek, a breathy voice in my ear pulling me from my thoughts as a shiver runs down my spine,

"Got something on your mind?"

 _Fuck._

The chick's voice is low, oozing with desire and full of promises. I clear my throat, shaking my head as I shift again, blood rushing south despite the nagging thoughts in the back of my mind. Her hands run down my chest from behind, running over my thighs before she spins around to the front, swaying her hips in front of me in hypnotic movements.

"You got someone?" She questions, drawing her hands over her ass, up her sides to her chest.

I clear my throat again, mumbling lowly, "I did."

No comment leaves the blonde and she settles down in my lap, moving her hips over me in small circles. A sharp breath leaves me, fingers digging into the leather arm rest of the seat, my cock hardening at the touch. It's been so long since I've had this kind of touch. She leans back into me, moving faster and I can't help but pant against her neck, every curve and jiggle of her nearly naked ass heightening the feeling ten-fold. My jeans are tight and I shift, groaning with the next roll of her hips.

"Damn," I mutter, letting my eyes slip shut.

Flashes of Aria play behind my closed lids and my stomach knots up tight, shame searing into my veins. The girl must have sensed something was wrong because she quickly changes her positions, straddling me with her knees nestled on her either side of me in the leather chair. She keeps her head lowered, face shrouded by the sleek blonde hair as her hands travel up and down my chest, dipping lower to trace over the waistband of my jeans. She smells like the woods, an overwhelming wave of nostalgia hitting me as my mind reels, stuck on the memories of Aria.

"She must have been special," the girl mumbles in my ear, but it's not that low sultry voice from earlier. It's breeze-like, caressing over me like an autumn wind, and making my heart stop cold.

 _You're imagining it._

She picks up the speed, hips moving fast over the bulge in my pants and then slowing, switching between hard and soft pumps. My breaths are ragged before I know it, all thoughts of my girl gone as the blonde drives me to the edge and pulls me back, keeping me from falling over.

"Fuck," I growl, white knuckling the arm rest. We could be fucking for all I know with the way this girl's moving.

She draws her tongue up my throat, a deep groan bellowing from my lungs as she lets out a breathy pant against my ear, pulling my hands free of their death grip and laying them over the supple curves of her bottom. I squeeze, another groan falling from me while her lips brush against my ear,

"Miss me, Dixon?"

My mind short circuits, muscles seizing up tight. _No._ It's not physically possible. I know it's not. They said she died, plain as ink on paper. I sat through the fucking twenty one gun salute, gripped that American flag tight in my hands as I watched the soldiers put an empty casket in the ground. It's not fucking real, but I push the girl away anyway, gripping her shoulders painfully as I keep her locked in place, finally getting a look at the face that's been shielded by a mess of hair all night; heart shaped jaw with the rose pink cupid lips that curl up into the brightest smile, and then the eyes, the ones that locked me in when I first met them in a bar. The dark forest irises sparkle, their intensity magnified with the thick layers of eyeliner highlighted with a sparkling green shadow.

"Aria?"

I grip her face, my gaze flickering over every detail as my heart sits frozen in my chest, scared to believe that this is her, that this is Aria Redford, my girl; the same woman who's got a temper like a firecracker and hard headed like a battering ram.

 _You're imagining this._

"Hey, baby," the words flowing from her lips in a soft whisper, fingers lightly running over the stubble on my jaw.

My heart takes off and I sit up, smashing my lips against hers fervently, hands wound tightly in her hair. Her lips taste like strawberries, that sweet flavor tingling my taste buds. I kiss her until I'm out of breath, pulling away to really look at her again because I can't believe it's her.

She tugs the blonde wig off, letting her wavy chocolate locks cascade over her shoulders and end just under her breasts. I run my fingers through the mess of hair, winding my fingers tight as I tug her close, foreheads resting together. Those forest green eyes meet mine and I get lost in them, waging a new war with reality and dream.

"It's me, Daryl. It's really me," she murmurs in that breeze like voice that wraps around me like a summer wind, warming my skin. Her hands cup my face; thumb trailing over my bottom lip as my eyes slip shut, a harsh breath leaving me.

 _Please don't be a fucking dream._

I squeeze my eyes tighter, seeing white dots as I tighten my grip on her, wanting to hold on as long as possible if this is a dream. But it feels so fucking real.

"This is me, Daryl. I swear to you."

I want to believe her, god do I fucking want to, and why shouldn't I? What more proof do I need? I can feel her, hear her, see her, hold her, yet that voice is screaming in the back of my mind that it's all a trick, that this is a figment of my imagination, something I conjured up because of my grief.

"Hey." My eyes snap open, watching those mesmerizing eyes flicker over my face worriedly. "Stay out of that head of yours because this..." she draws her hands into my hair, running her nails over my scalp, "Is reality."

I moan at the feeling, tossing my head back as those cotton soft lips trail over my throat and up my jaw, those supple hips rolling over mine, making my breath hitch.

"Still think this is a dream?" Her words in my ear send fire down my spine, spreading to every nerve in my body.

I shake my head, running my hands up her bare sides to her chest. That voice in my head is squashed by her words for the moment because whatever this is, it's too good to stop. Right now, in my mind, she's alive. I don't know how and I don't care because my girl, the one woman who showed me what love is supposed to be, is in my lap, drowning me in ecstasy. A sweet moan slips passed those glossy lips and I drink it in, letting that soft sound sear into my mind so that I never forget it.

I squeeze her perfectly rounded breasts, running the pads of my thumbs over her stiff nipples straining through the thin fabric of the button up shirt. Her teeth sink into her bottom lip, those evergreen eyes trained on me, pupils blown wide. My breaths are ragged; my body begging for something to happen, but this moment, this silence that's wrapping around us is what I need to kill that doubt that is plaguing me.

She runs her hand over my cheek, cupping my jaw, and I lean into it, a relieved breath rushing from me.

"This is real?"

"Yeah babe, it's real. It's me, Daryl. It's really me," she breathes out, locking both hands behind my neck, playing with the strands of hair at the nape of my neck.

I look her over one more time; run my hands over her body until I know that this isn't a dream. The dream Aria was never right, she didn't have the scars from war because I couldn't conjure up those little bumps in her skin or that dark forest smell of her body that I can only remember now with her inches from me.

"This is real." I whisper for my own sake, freeing those words into the open so that no one can tell me I'm imagining this.

She nods, tears of emotion pooling in those dark irises. It's the last confirmation I need before I pull her to me, burying my head in her chest as she soothes me with soft words, holding me tight. A shuddering breath leaves me and I squeeze my arms tighter, holding onto her like she's my only safety line.

They said she died; RPG explosion, KIA. Her convoy got ambushed on a street in Afghanistan, blocked in with hostiles coming at them from both sides. The gunner on her Humvee got shot and she was trying to pull him out when an RPG hit them. But this is her. Her heart thuds in her chest, the steady beat screaming in my ear. Whatever happened overseas is wrong because I know it in my bones now, with every fiber of my being that this is my girl.

"God, I've missed you," I breathe out shakily, trying to get my overwhelming emotions under control, but it's no use. "Haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since that fucking…"

"Shh, I know, baby, I know." She kisses the side of my head, trailing her lips over my cheek to my jaw and neck, "I'm here now though. Tell me what you want."

"You. I just want you."

"How?"

And like that we fall back into a rhythm that is older than time, driving one another to the edge to make every moment mind blowing. We're doers, not talkers. Our actions speak volumes when our words are nothing but whispers.

"Like this," I murmur as I press a kiss to her side, feeling her body shudder at my touch. She rocks her hips down, a sharp grunt flying from my lips, my head falling back.

"Like that?" Her hips come down on me again, my fingers digging into her thighs. She does it again, drawing a groan.

"Come on, Daryl," she purrs, running her hands down my chest, tracing my belt buckle. "How do you want me?"

My body is drowning; her ministrations, that voice, this moment almost too much. Her fingers start working on my shirt, popping the buttons open slowly. As my shirt opens more, her lips move over my chest, nipping at the skin before she runs her teeth over my nipple, a sharp hiss escaping me. Her hands wander as my shirt falls open, teasing over my stomach as they slip down my sides, mapping my body like it's our first time.

My mind is mush, emotions running high, and body begging to be drowned in her love. Those strawberry flavored lips cover mine, mimicking a slow dance, drawing a hungry groan from me. She pulls away, biting my bottom lip between her teeth making me lose control.

"God damn, Aria." I tear the few buttons of her shirt open, revealing her perky breasts and latch my mouth over a stiff peak, kneading the other.

Her back arches, fingers clenching tight in my short strands of hair as a pleasured gasp flies from those kiss swollen lips. I work my mouth over her chest and down her stomach, nipping at the shimmering skin, feeling her body shiver against me.

"Daryl...tell me what to do," she breathes out, chest heaving, pupils blown wide in lust.

My cock begs for release, but fuck this moment needs to be everything. A year without this contact, months of gut wrenching grief, and I plan to draw this out for as long as possible. I want to fuck her right now, have her ride me hard and fast in this chair, but I need it to be slow and torturous because I want it to sear into my mind and erase all that agony. I sink my teeth into the side of her breast, earning a quick jerk of her hips.

"Strip."

Her head bobs in acknowledgement as she slowly climbs off my lap, hands trailing over my thighs, her nails dragging over the torn denim. Her top is open wide, breasts swaying with each sashay of her curvy hips to the song in the background. She trails her hands over them, tweaking her hard nipples, eyes locked on me as those hands trail lower over her torso. The button on her high-waisted shorts comes undone, fingers teasingly drawing the zipper open to reveal just a hint of lace.

My heart hammers in my chest, watching as she inches the short denim fabric down her toned legs at a lethargic place, revealing more and more of the white lace thong that's hidden beneath. She toes out of the shorts, her heels accentuating the curve of her ass, toning those already muscled legs. She is better than any girl in those magazines; a power in her body that none of those women possessed. She isn't a flower petal; she is a classic rock song that whispers sin in your ear.

I wet my bottom lip, biting down on the flesh as she stops in front of me, hooking her thumb under the lace around her hips,

"Want to help me out?"

Those forest eyes peer down at me through thick painted lashes, worrying her bottom lip as I lean forward, grabbing the fabric between my teeth and tug them down to her ankles, letting her step out of them as I work my mouth back up her body. I don't have to look up to know that her eyes are squeezed shut, teeth sunk deep into her lip hard enough to draw blood. It's an image that is ingrained in my memory from all our years together.

Lazily, I draw my tongue up her thigh to the junction of her hip, marking her skin and soothing it with a soft kiss. Her breaths are rough, nails digging into my shoulders while I nibble at the skin under her navel, trailing a little lower until I can smell her sweet scent.

"Mmm so wet for me, baby," I murmur, kissing at the inside of her thighs, her heady musk drawing a rumbling growl from deep in my chest.

"God, yes," she rasps, tangling her hands in my short strands tugging me closer. A pleased grin plays on my lips at her eagerness and I press a soft kiss closer to her heat,

"Patience, baby, you made me wait a damn long time for this."

A protest sits on her lips but dies with a surprised yelp as I hike her right leg up over my shoulder, throwing her off balance. Her nails dig into my scalp and I hiss, gripping her hips tight to steady her unbalanced form.

As she steadies herself, I nudge my nose against the inside of her hip, pressing feather light kisses up and up until I'm at her sweet spot, letting out a warm breath against her, a hard shudder travelling through her. A few soft licks of her wet lips and she's panting, pressing her heel into my back, urging me, but I'm slow, enjoying the shaking of her legs, every whimper and moan that flows from her. I tease her slick entrance with my tongue, probing, and grinning at the sharp tug on my hair,

"Stop...fucking around."

"I ain't fucking you just yet," I growl, wrapping an arm tight around her middle to keep her steady as I massage that bundle of nerves that make her lose it all. Her hands tighten in my hair again, thighs clenching around me as I keep a gentle rhythmic pace of my fingers, thrusting my tongue in and out of her.

"Oh god, fuck, please," words flying off her tongue in desperation. I groan listening to her breathy voice pant and beg, my cock pulsating in my jeans, straining painfully against my zipper. My lips wrap around her swollen nub, drawing that sensitive bundle of nerves into my mouth, swirling and flicking my tongue against it as I steal a glance up her glittering body, catching those dark green eyes glued to my working; lips parted with her panting breaths.

A low rumbling growl bubbles from deep within my chest. Her cheeks are flushed, pupils blown wide, my name spilling from her like a prayer for salvation. I slip a finger into her wet heat, curling them in a come hither motion, hitting that magical spot that makes her scream my name. Another finger and her body is shaking, heel dug into my back as she tugs me closer and closer, pleas spilling from her,

"Don't stop, god, don't, oh, oh, fuck, please, oh-"

And she's falling apart in my arms, hips quivering, inner walls clenching tight around my fingers as her whole body locks up. I moan with her, lapping at her juices, and loving the way her face is scrunched up in bliss, her grip on me the only thing tying to her to reality. Her legs shake and I hold her tight, carefully pulling her leg from my shoulder until she's on both feet. Her fingers dig into my shoulders, breaths irregular. I pull her into my lap, fisting my hand in her mess of locks, ravaging her mouth. She pulls away breathless, resting her forehead against mine, eyes locked on my blue ones,

"I think you might have killed me there." I capture those cupid lips again, trailing my hands up her stomach towards her breasts,

"Not even close darlin'."

Her eyes shine with excitement and dark promises as she shifts in my lap, straddling me again as she pins my wrists to the arm rest.

"Oh no. You don't get to have all the fun."

And our game begins as she tries to get me to lose that control I keep so in line. She slips off my lap, pushing my legs apart as she starts trailing those sinful lips over my chest, flicking her tongue over the tattoo of my grandfather's name, and massaging the muscles of my thighs. I draw in a deep breath, letting her work me over. She runs her palm over the obvious bulge in my pants, running her teeth over my nipple at the same time, making me groan and buck my hips.

"Fuck, Aria."

My body hums in anticipation, muscles tensing, coiling themselves so tight it hurts. Her lips work over my stomach, tugging my belt buckle open and popping the button of my jeans free. She tugs at my pants and I lift my hips, helping her drag them down my thighs to pool at my ankles. My cock leaks a steady stream of pre-come, heavy against my stomach.

"Missed me didn't you, Dixon?"

"You got no idea, girl," I mumble, sucking in a deep breath as her nails rake over my bare thighs.

Her warm breath washes over my pulsing cock, the muscles in my thighs twitching, That lust filled gaze meets mine as she grabs my length, drawing her tongue up and down the underside of my cock, swirling it around my head. A deep groan swells from my lungs as she takes me into her mouth, gripping the base of my dick firmly, a soft moan of her own making me breathless. She pumps her hand up and down, twisting her wrist at my head to swipe her thumb and licking me into ecstasy.

"Mmm, missed your cock, baby."

"Missed that damn mouth of yours," I breathe out as her tongue swirls around my head, digging into the slit. My hips jerk up reflexively, desperate to have her warm mouth wrapped around me. An easy laugh leaves her with my comment before she's swallowing me down to the base. My head slams back into the chair, moaning like a damn porn star. This woman is going to kill me, but it is one hell of way to go. Her lips follow after her hand, the combination of feelings like nothing ever known to mankind.

"Shit, baby...so good."

She hums in appreciation, grabbing my hand and resting it on the back of her head. A long drawn out groan leaves me with the invitation, and I grip her tight, moving with each bob of her head, letting her have all the control as I hold on. My chest heaves, breaths coming harder as she works her tongue over me like I'm a damn sundae. Every bob of her head that tongue of hers swirls over my pulsating head, driving me damn near insane with every swipe. The knot in my gut tightens, my balls pulling up as I rasp her name,

"Aria…"

I don't have to get the rest of the words out because she sits up slowly; trailing light kisses over my sensitive head and inner thighs, only making it harder to fight that blissful feeling.

"How do you want me? Like this?" she questions, running her tongue over my cock. "Or in your lap?"

"Up here, now," I order, so close to the edge and needing that connection.

A little smirk plays on those wet lips as she straddles me, wrapping her hands behind my neck. Our gazes lock, her body slowing lowering over me, watching each expression that passes over the other's features. She's tight, clenching around me as her walls adjust, but god damn it's perfect. Her eyes squeeze shut, harsh pants rushing from her as she waits for her body to accommodate me. I brush my nose against hers, trailing my scruffy cheeks over hers, nipping at the curve of her jaw,

"Still miss my cock?"

She swirls her hips and my mind goes blank, gripping her hard enough to bruise because she feels so fucking good. No other woman in the world can make me lose control; completely surrender like this, only she can.

"Miss my cunt?" That breezy voice whispers in my ear, her smirk evident in her tone.

I trail my hands over her sides and to her ass, grabbing and squeezing with each rock of her hips. Her arms tighten around my neck, pressing her chest to my face, my heated breaths washing over her flushed skin,

"Fuck, baby, so...ungh, so good."

She has complete control, fucking me like it's all she knows. Those hips move faster, harder, and then slow with a swirl of her hips before she's rocking down into me again with a fervent purpose.

"Daryl..." The way my name is whimpered from her lips breaks all control and I wrap my arms around her tight, thrusting into her wildly, taking away that control from her. That's what she does to me. She holds me captive and then unleashes that feral need in me. All romance and tenderness is forgotten and it's primal, fighting to reach that euphoric high as quickly as possible.

I push harder, bucking up into her as she slams down into me just as desperately. That ball tightening, warm tingly feeling works its way fast through my body, and I drag my nails deep into her back, her body arching into me.

"Close...Aria, babe, so close."

Her lips crash into mine, moaning deeply and I trail a hand down her stomach and to her clit, rubbing in time with my wild thrusts. And it's euphoria, her body curling in on herself, clutching my shoulders like every bone in her body has given out.

"Daryl!"

She whimpers into my neck as she quakes around me, muscles seized tight. One last buck and her name is groaned fiercely, my world tilting into blackness, everything forgotten except for her as white noise echoes in my head. It's the greatest high in the world, one that leaves me completely boneless, hard of breath, and craving another dose. Pure fucking bliss sears through every nerve ending as I let that feeling consume me. Sense of time is lost, but unsteady fingers card through my hair, guiding me back to reality with the beat of a heart that is attuned to my own.

Our sweat slick bodies remain glued together in one mess of limbs as the spotlights continue to swirl around the stage, another hard rock and roll song blaring through the speakers. Tender lips press against my temple as she leans away, forcing me to hold my head up on my own. Those fingers rake through my dark strands, forest eyes holding my ocean ones. Her skin glows, cheeks flushed a deep red, and my heart stutters in my chest because she's so fucking gorgeous.

I trail my fingers up and down her spine, smirking as her heavy lidded eyes slip shut. She leans down, resting her head on my shoulder still running her fingers through my hair. I grab her hips, lifting her up as I slip out of her slick heat, drawing a moan of protest from my girl.

"Don't think I can move," she mumbles against my neck, and I can't help but grunt in response.

My body is spent; physically, mentally, and emotionally. Aria is back, the girl of my dreams is home and in my arms. Thousands of questions fill my exhausted brain, but I really only care about one. I reluctantly pull away, forcing her to sit up so I can look at her, gripping her face in my hands as I search those forest colored eyes for answers.

"How?"

"Luck." Her hands cover mine, their warmth just another reminder that she is alive. "We were in this town for weeks with a family watching over us and protecting us. It took that long to get Huttner well enough to fight if he had to, long enough to plan a route of escape that didn't get us killed. When we finally did get out of the town we had to find a military base, all the while trying not to get caught by the enemy. I was just lucky."

But she wasn't just lucky. Aria was built to survive in those conditions. It's because of her past, the hell she went through to be who she is today that she is sitting here in my lap now. I rest our foreheads together, our breaths mingling as one in the small space between us. Those evergreen eyes hold my ocean ones, saying more than any words could. She was in hell, desperate to get home to me. That separation was like sitting on the sidewalk in the middle of winter, watching as your home burned down to ash. We had nothing but memories to keep us surviving, memories that we fought desperately to hold on to so that we could never forget that spark of electricity that burned under our skin when our bodies came into contact or the way our hearts synced up at night with her back pressed against my chest.

I was that devastated person sitting on the sidewalk as my life went up in flames. My whole fucking world imploded when that damn letter was passed to me by blank faced soldiers in a uniform that I had seen over and over the past few years. One that I saw neatly folded in a drawer or strewn about on our bedroom floor when we were supposed to be at a welcome home party and not desperately trying to make up for the year apart.

She squeezes my hands, brushing her nose against mine, "Stay here, Daryl. Right now is what matters, not what happened." I huff in amusement, those words as familiar as the stock of my crossbow.

"That's my line."

Her lips pull up in a grin, hands sliding down my arms, over my shoulders, and around my neck to play with the strands there.

"Then you know what great advice it is."

I trace my thumb over the apple of her cheek, running a hand to the back of her neck. Every tour got harder and harder. She started losing herself to the horrors she saw over there, and watching her break like that was as bad as hearing about her death. I didn't know what to do. I was up shit creek without a paddle or a boat. The only thing I knew to do was remind her of what was here, the good that came with being home and in the moment. Seven simple words that dragged her out of those screaming nightmares or that catatonic stare, and brought her back, just like they are doing for me now.

"Yeah, I do." I press my lips to hers in a soft kiss, tying myself to the moment like I would do for her.

She sighs in contentment as I break the kiss, resting her head on my shoulder; nose nestled against my neck while I run my fingers up and down her spine. I take another look around the room, wondering just how she pulled this off. A quick snort leaves me when I realize just how all this was possible. Aria sits up, looking at me confused,

"What?"

"Was it Merle's idea or yours?"

"Both." I shake my head, not wanting to go into detail and how Merle wanted to be involved.

"How long have you been back then?"

"Two weeks. I didn't get into contact with your brother until a week ago." I chew on my bottom lip, knowing the answer I was going to get was going to suck either way.

"Why didn't you just come to the house?" Her smile is tender, sympathetic to the fact that I had to wait longer for her to do this.

"You thought I was dead, Daryl. I guess I kind of wanted the homecoming to be a bit more grandiose. Besides it's not every day you get to come back from the dead."

She leans in again, lips brushing over my ear while her hands trail down my chest, "And I thought a little role play was something you liked."

I grip her ass, giving her a tight squeeze, that breathy whisper sending a shot of heat down south. "Next time a little warning would be nice."

She chews at her lip, her eyes growing darker as she rolls her hips over my hardening dick. That craving to feel her against me again grows in my veins like an addict's need for his next high.

"How much longer we got before someone interrupts?" Her lips curl up in a sly grin as she shrugs nonchalantly,

"I don't know, but a little danger always makes things fun."

"Only with you."

I grab her neck, capturing her lips in mine, letting our bodies dance a well-practiced routine. My girl is back, blowing those ashes away to rebuild that destroyed home. She's Aria Redford; impulsive, hard headed, courageous, and bold, and she's all mine.


End file.
